


A gleam in the shadows

by Kinus_Lune



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinus_Lune/pseuds/Kinus_Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which stiles is a child prodigy who has made a game out of breaking into rich people’s safes and rory is his hapless caretaker. Also in which stiles likes to embarrass his ‘handler’ by making inappropriate comments and by being overly forward. and it definitely involves stuttering, blushing, glasses wearing rory williams trying to keep his charge out of trouble while simultaneously avoiding his advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gleam in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from this scenario/graphic http://kittyhasser.tumblr.com/post/12707969003
> 
> Thank you Bri.. you're amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't been writing for long.. so please be nice.

Stiles grips the masterly hand crafted stethoscope pressed up against the cold metal and quietly sighs out a deep breath. His other hand spins the dial, the gentle sound he was looking for resonates through his head and he moves to scratch another number on the outside of the safe. 'One more' he whispers to himself as he starts to repeat the process, this time as the dial is turned to it's correct position the safe clicks audibly and the handle jostles slightly. The boy moves his gloved hand up to the handle, as he does he notices the time on his watch, 'I'm so dead' he says under his breath as he twists the handle and pulls back the door quickly. Grabbing his bag, he hastily examines the contents of the safe before shoving it in and zipping it closed 'Nothing very interesting' he grumbles, unsatisfied with his haul. He drops an S shaped lolly pop into the safe and reseals it, giggling to himself at his amusing calling card. He stealthily moves to the balcony and repels down to the ground making his way out of the estate and across the field without the silly family who were still watching their television even noticing he was there. He climbs into his car rubbing the steering wheel a few times, glad that he felt a little greedy with the last haul he brought in, deciding to keep a small cut to upgrade his quality of living. He turns the key and listens to the engine of his brand new black Camaro roar to life, when he saw it on the lot it made him home sick, he had to buy it.

Speeding down the dark back roads at a clearly unsafe speed Stiles makes it to the outer city limits in no time at all, dodging through traffic 'He's going to kill me' he yells while banging on the wheel frustrated 'Every single red light, figures'. When the boy does finally pull up to the building he grabs the bag out of the back seat, throws his keys to the valet and races inside and up the elevator. He turns the knob to the penthouse slowly and pushes the door open as quietly as possible. 'You may be able break into multi-million dollar mansions and steal out from under their noses but you can't sneak in past me' Stiles hears the other man shout from the direction of the kitchen. He sighs dejectedly and pushes the door closed, kicks off his shoes and tosses the bag onto the nearby foyer table. Stiles rounds the corner to see Rory, a pot in one hand and wooden spoon in the other, stirring quickly and carefully as to not let the cream sauce burn 'I told you eight' he says glancing at the clock face which showed the time now nearly nine. 'I know, I know, I'm sorry.. This one was harder to crack than usual, new type of tumbler I think' he says grabbing a sizzling potato out of the pan and pops it into his mouth 'Ow hot hot hot' he mouths around it taking a sip of Rory's beer that was sitting on the counter. The older man glances over his glasses at the boy 'Really? I don't mind you drinking.. As long as it's here.. But get your own' he says in a stern voice making Stiles chuckle, the boy kisses the lip of the bottle and sets it on the counter. Rory blushes and turns his attention back to dinner preparation while going back to the original subject 'I said eight, you told me you weren't going out tonight. You said you still had more to plan with this job, please tell me you're not skipping school to plan these now are you?'. Stiles shakes his head side to side 'I decided enough had been planned, I was getting anxious and just wanted to get it-" Stiles was cut off 'What!? Stiles, no, you can't do that.. You cant afford to get caught again, I don't know if I'll be able to get you off the next time' Rory says with a raised voice. Stiles just grins 'You know you can get me off any time' he says while moving his hand to the older man's arm brushing his fingers lightly over the pale skin. Rory just steps to the side face turning even more red, embarrassed by his own body's reaction to the touch and flustered that the boy was turning his attempt to discipline into something more.. well more, he'd love to just bend the boy over his knee and give him a good spanking but he knew quite well that Stiles would only enjoy that, 'N.. N.. No more, w.. w.. we plan together and we both decide when you go out'. Stiles nods knowing the adorable man in the glasses that he is so fond of is getting upset, 'Is dinner almost ready?' the younger boy inquires his stomach growling, famished from his earlier adventure. 'Yes, go set the table and I'll bring it out in a moment." Rory waves him off and he heads to the dining room.

A few moments later Rory enters the room, a platter of fish drizzled in a delicious looking cream sauce on one arm and roasted potatoes and asparagus on the other, looking up he notices the lights dimmed and two candles burning amongst the table settings, both set next to each other instead of at opposite ends like normal. A feeling stirs in Rory's stomach but he ignores it and sets the food down. They both sat quietly enjoying the meal, a few comments from Stiles on the amazing cooking are all the words spoken, the tension between the two easily noticeable. Stiles finishes eating well before Rory as usual, when the older man finishes he set his napkin on the plate in front of him, pushes it back, folds his hands on the table, and looks Stiles directly in the eyes only to notice Stiles already admiring his. The young boy jumps up quickly and dashes to his bedroom, Rory hears the boys dresser drawer slide open then close again and he comes bounding back into the dining room with a long narrow black box in his hand. ‘I got something for you’ Stiles says, and sets the box in front of Rory, unfolding his hands he opens the box at the slit and his eyes widen as he sees whats inside. A long silver chain like bracelet rests against the black felt, at one end a wolf’s head howling is engraved, at the other end a tiny police box has been carefully etched into the polished metal. Rory sets his hands on either side of the box and just stares at the bracelet, Stiles raises his hand from his lap and sets it on Rory's. The older man sits there for a second before he speaks 'Y..y..y..you can't k..keep doing this S..s..stiles' he took a deep breath to settle his nerves 'I know what you want but I can't give it to you, I'm here to take care of you, I promised your dad that. I'm far too old for you and you need to stop'. 'I'm not one to easily give up on trying to get what I want, I wouldn't be in my line of work if I was' Stiles squeezes Rory's hand once and then stands 'Come' he says and heads down the hall in the direction of the bathroom. Rory hears the water start running, and his heart starts to hammer in his chest, he can’t deny it to himself, the boy's charm is irresistible, he wants him. After a few minutes of contemplation Rory stands and takes the same path Stiles had, rounding the corner to notices a trail of clothes down the hallway, and again his heart quickens. He approaches the bathroom, door still wide open and steps inside to see Stiles laying in the tub partially covered by bubbles and their fate was sealed, with a quick head nod from Stiles, Rory turns around taking a deep breath and closes the door.


End file.
